Trigger
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Finger on the trigger, he closed his eyes with a smile, ready to welcome the blackness. Be warned this is slash, enter if you dare


Hey there my lovely readers another Oneshot done

This was requested by plebs a good reviewer of mine

This is the second time that I will have done slash and it was an odd pairing but I felt it could work also searching through fanfiction, there was only more one oneshot of this pairing and it didnt end happy so I wanted it to make it with a happy ending as the beginning is quite dark.

One song gave me the inpsiration and that was Nelly Furtado - Say It Right

Warning this does contain slash and suicidal thoughts.

Drew/Heath

I do not own WWE

* * *

He just sat there in the dark, slouched on the sofa as he stared at the white screen of the television and a empty of beer dangling between his fingers while serval littered by his feet and a few more scattered around the place, the room he was currently in belonged to a sleezy motel that he had found, it was near a remote woods and opposite that was an airport. It was far from the city he had come from, the room was tiny, it had a bed, one sofa and a tv nothing more, the colour of the place was dirty, the curtains that must of been a bright yellow once was now a mustard colur, the carpet beneath him once a white but now a filfthy brown, everything around him was dirty and digusting just like him.

A place he belonged to after what he had done.

There was no way he could help with the way his feeling had come about, he thought that he loved women but after his failed marriage wiht Tiffany, his thoughts changed even during his time with her. A women's body didnt interest him but a solid man's did and he didnt know what was going on with his mind so he had found a group online that thought like him, after a few meetings that none of his friends at work knew about it, he had come to the conclusion that he was gay.

First he had told his parents and they told him that they didnt care as they loved their son for who he was not on how he felt, that had been a relief but he never had the courage to tell his friends not even when one of their co-workers had come out, he bottled it up. However soon the remarks and jokes became too much for him so he fled sometimes, he knew it made his friends worried but he couldnt help it.

He didnt want to be part of the joke as it would kill him inside.

Throwing the empty bottle at the wall, he leaned forward bring his face into his hands as he sobbed, the warm salty tears ran down his cheeks and dripped to the floor. He had screwed everything up, he just couldnt hide anymore so he had told his friends and they did what he hoped they wouldnt do.

His so called friends laughed in his face, saying that was a good joke but when they had seen that he had not smiled or laughed along, they knew it wasnt a lie.

They felt akward around him, his friends, the people he trusted didnt want to be around him anymore and to make matters worst.

He had fallen for one of them.

One by one they all caught on except the guy who he had fallen for, he had pleaded with his glances for them not too tell that guy but one had been stupid to do so and things jsut broke apart from that moment. The guy he had fallen for, he was someone he trusted, they had been good friends and their friendship had grown stronger due to changes in the WWE, they were like salt and pepper, different but they worked well with one another but once he had found out that his so called gay friend was in love with him, he distanced himself from him.

And it broke his heart.

He had no one to share his secrest with anymore, no one to cry and rage at while they told you it would be ok, no one to watch football with, no one to ride with to work. It was a monday that he had decided that he needed to talk to him after weeks of not but as he tried to find the guy, he was approached by the co-worker that was gay as well told him not to go round the corner, it made him suspious and moved pass the guy.

Why didnt he listened to his co-worked?

It would of saved his broke heart from getting shattered into a million pieces.

When he had rounded the corner, he stopped as he saw the guy who had been avoiding him with two of his other friends and they were talking about it.

"He has the hots for you, isnt it creepy man"

"Yeah, I dont think I could be friends with him anymore, just think he could have peeked during the times you showered"

"It is wrong, I dont get it at all, it makes me sick just thinking about it"

He remembered letting out a choke sob that had caught the attention of the three guys, they all looked in horror but he didnt want to see their faces anymore, the tears did perfect to blur everything around him as he had fled. Getting rid of his phone on the way, he made sure to be far away from them all so they wouldnt see this sick man who loved another man. Raging building up in him, he flunged the sofa back and punched the tv, the pain was numb and he didnt give a damn if he was bleeding.

The walls and anything in that room had become his punching bag, he wanted to rid the pain and the memories that flooded him.

Hell he even threw his body at the war repeatedly.

Before he collasped on the bed, his breathing got heavy as he layed there numb, with the last strength he had left in him. He grabbed the gun that lay on the pillow and pulled it towards him then held it to his forehead, the coldness that had exploded on his head felt so nice and welcoming, this world didnt want him, his friends had abandoned him.

What was left in this world for Drew Mcintyre?

Finger on the trigged, he closed his eyes with a smile, ready to welcome the blackness. He didnt hear the banging on the door nor did he see as the door was kicked down, slowly his finger moved to the trigger but before he could pull it, the gun was pulled from his grasp and soft warm hands cupped his bloody face.

Opening his eyes, Drew saw the worried faces of Kelly Kelly someone he saw as a sister figure, Dolph a friend that never left his side, Darren who was the co-worker who was gay and next to him Titus, Wade and Sheamus were there but the person who was cupping his face was the man he had fallen for, the man who broke him.

Heath Slater.

Blackness soon found its way to him, everything was quiet but he could hear muttering in the distance, he tried to follow it but he couldnt. No being able to moved, build a panic in his body so he began to throw his arms around as he tried to grip something. It was like something was pinning down, he swore his fist connected with something but there was nothing around him but light appeared as sudden as the voice that brought an eletric shock into his body.

"DREW!"

His eyes flew opened and the sight he was greeted was a worried looking Heath on his right, Sheamus and Wade pinning him down while Kelly was tending to Dolph who now had a bloody nose, Drew couldnt breath as the air wouldnt entered into his mouth, the panic was not over and Heath had noticed.

"Let him go"he told Wade and Sheamus who did before he turned back to Drew.

"Breath, in and out"

Panic in him slightly decreased and he felt as though he could breath in again, Heath smiled softly as he watched him. Drew didnt fall back asleep but he had noticed that they all took turns in watching him, he wanted to know why they were here with him or the fact why was Heath there so when Kelly was on watched and he had drunk a bit of water, he asked her.

"What happened Kelly"

"Drew you tried to kill yourself three days ago at the Slow Joe Motel"she explained.

Then the memories of that night came flooding so as Kelly wrapped her arms around, he wepted into her shoulder, her voice so soft, she asked him why he had done it as she rocked him.

"He called me wrong and sick, the guy I love, my friend who wouldnt talk to me. I had nothing to live for"

Kelly had explained to him, he had loads of things to live for but both were unaware of the person standing by the door. Day six of being in the room, he had found out that they were at Wade's, he could tell but didnt know how. Each one of his friends had visited him and talked to him, never once bringing up that night but he noticed that Heath never visited and he should of expected it, he couldnt lie it didnt hurt.

However night, he had woken up to find Heath sitting by him staring at him, he rubbed his eyes as he had to make sure he wasnt dreaming.

"Heath?"he questioned.

Feeling a hand grip his one, he watched as Heath nodded with a small smile.

"What are you doing here"

"Im always here at night"

So Heath did visit him but never when he was awake, was it because of shame, this caused him to look down to his lap but he felt the grip of Heath's hand tighten around his.

"Face me please"

"Why so you can tell me im wrong and sick"

"Drew..."

He shook his head and wanted to turn over but Heath had something he needed to say so with a a soft tug, Drew found his face right near Heath's and soon found their lips had met before Heath pulled back, he wanted to speak but Heath placed a finger over his lips.

"Let me talk"

So Drew nodded as he was so confused.

"That day you had stumbled upon us, I was saying they were wrong and sick, Drew I could never be upset or disgusted by you. Your my friend and always have, when you came out, I was shocked but then joy came as it meant that maybe I could come out of hiding"

"Hiding-"

"Let me finish"

So Drew nodded and looked Heath in the eyes.

"I never liked women like that, it had been that way my whole life even before WWE but I was afraid of people reaction, when you came out, it brought out a confidence in me that wanted to scream it from the roof tops then I was told that I was your crush, it made me feel like I could fly as Ive always liked you more than a friend but I didnt know if you would like me that way before you came out so I kept it hidden. Then when those guys were telling me, they kept saying it was horrible but to me it wasnt however you heard it wrong and fled"

"What about not speaking to me before that day?"

"I was freaking out that my crush liked me back, I couldnt think of ways to tell you but that day was going to be the the day I told, I even had some cue cards to help"

He pulled them out of his jacket and this made Drew laughed as he looked at them.

"But you heard their words and my words that were meant for them not you, Drew you were gone like the wind but Dolph had mananged to track you down were we found you bloody and..."

Heath began to tear up as it was a memory he never wanted to see again in his mind, the image of a bloodly broke Drew who was in peace as he held a gun to his head. He couldnt find the courage to say anything but Drew understood, he had almost done something stupid, with little strength he pulled Heath into his amrs and craddled to his chest.

"I couldnt live a life without you Drew, your my best bud, my partner in crime"

For once, Drew felt at peace as he pressed his face into the soft locks of Heath, he had reasons to live for and they were his friends also his bumbling idiot of a friend and crush who would become something more in the next days.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that as I did writing it at 3am :D

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

Thank you for reading


End file.
